vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
King K. Rool
King K. Rool, who has gone by many aliases, is the malevolent ruler of the Kremlings and the main villain in the Donkey Kong series, as well as the archenemy of Donkey Kong and his allies. King K. Rool has repeatedly tried to steal the Kongs' Banana Hoard for reasons unknown, though one of Rare's older websites has suggested that he takes the horde in order to starve the Kongs, in addition to personally liking bananas. He has even kidnapped members of the Kong Family on various occasions. After Bowser, King K. Rool is the second most recurring villain in the greater Mario continuity. Description In King K. Rool's most common appearance, he wears a red cape and a gold crown, but he is fond of adopting many other looks and costumes as well. When he takes on the alias of Kaptain K. Rool, he traded in the cape for a brown trench coat and the crown for a pirate hat. When he becomes Baron K. Roolenstein, he wears a white lab coat, a small black wig, and has a propeller on his back. As King Krusha K. Rool, K. Rool wears a pair of large overalls and boxing gloves. He also has a pair of pink shoes with a hole in one of them. In Mario Super Sluggers, K. Rool wears an Ancient Egyptian-style collar and loincloth, much like a pharaoh. Cranky Kong mentions in the Donkey Kong 64 instruction booklet that K. Rool has given up his silly disguises. While he has not seriously gone incognito since Baron K. Roolenstien, for the final fight he went by the moniker "King Krushaaaa K.Rool" as a boxer. He has a long tail and has four toes instead of three as shown in artworks. Since his appearances past Donkey Kong 64, however, he lacks a tail. K. Rool's skin is light green (though some appearances show it as dark green). He has a large bloodshot eye, muscular arms, and is usually shown with jagged teeth. King K. Rool's under-belly is golden in texture and color, but in DK: King of Swing his underbelly is changed to plain skin color. Taking into consideration his physique, his attacks and athletic abilities from the first Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong 64, he is capable of inflicting considerable damage with physical strength alone. In DK: King of Swing, King K. Rool had the highest attack out of all the characters. The brute strength that he possesses may rival or perhaps even surpass that of Donkey Kong and Chunky Kong. He is tied with Bowser and Petey Piranha for the best batting abilities in Mario Super Sluggers. History Donkey Kong Country ing K. Rool makes his first appearance in Donkey Kong Country as the game's main antagonist and the seventh and final boss. K. Rool and his gang of minions, the Kremling Krew, come to Donkey Kong Island to steal Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard. King K. Rool sends his Kremling minions to steal the bananas. The Kremlings encountered little resistance, as the only person guarding them was Donkey Kong's nephew and apprentice, Diddy Kong. They then seal Diddy in a DK Barrel and steal DK's Bananas. Later, Cranky tells Donkey Kong that his hoard was stolen, and Donkey Kong starts his adventure. Finally, Donkey Kong and the released Diddy Kong manage to reach K. Rool's ship, the Gangplank Galleon, where they face him in battle. King K. Rool's attack involve ramming into them and throwing his crown as a boomerang. If he is hit four times, he makes cannonballs fall from the sky that fall in a straight line. When K. Rool is hit seven times, the fake credits show up on the screen, stating that the game was made by the Kremlings. After the fake credits are done. King K. Rool jumps and tries to stomp on the Kongs by jumping in a straight line. King K. Rool, after being jumped on ten times, is defeated. The cast of the game appear and the real credits roll in DK's Treehouse, or at Gangplank Galleon in the Game Boy Advance remake. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest, K. Rool (going by the alias of Kaptain K. Rool in the game) manages to kidnap Donkey Kong and store him away in Crocodile Isle, and he demands the Banana Hoard in return for Donkey Kong. After discovering that Donkey Kong has been kidnapped, Diddy Kong and his girlfriend, Dixie Kong, rush off to save him from Kaptain K. Rool. King K. Rool, when confronted by the Kongs in K. Rool's Keep whisks away Donkey Kong (in the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 2), K. Rool also sends the gigantic Kremling Kerozene to battle Diddy and Dixie). King K. Rool is in his airship, the Flying Krock, where the Kongs meet him again. King K. Rool uses a high-tech blunderbuss that could be used as a vacuum, also allowing K. Rool to move at high-speeds, turn invisible, fire spiked Kannonballs and poisonous gases that could affect the Kongs in many ways: the blue gas freezes them, the red gas makes the Kongs move slowly, and the purple gas reverses the game's controls. King K. Rool is damaged when Kannonballs are hurled back into his blunderbuss. Donkey Kong then breaks free and uppercuts K. Rool out the front window of the Flying Krock. Crashing into the Krem Quay, K. Rool gets chomped by sharks. After recovering, he manages to swim ashore to the Lost World. By collecting enough Kremkoins for Klubba, the Krocodile Kore can be accessed. Here, King K. Rool is fought in an ancient palace, and once again, K. Rool is defeated when a Kannonball is hurled into his blunderbuss. This time instead of backfiring, the gun explodes, flinging K. Rool into a nearby geyser that supplies energy to Crocodile Isle. Due to K. Rool clogging the energy geyser, the pressure within it kept building up until it explodes, taking the top of Crocodile Isle with it. At the end of the game, a ship can be seen sailing away from the remains of the island and an ominous laugh can be heard as the ship sails over the horizon, suggesting that K. Rool survived the explosion, making way for another sequel. K. Rool's persona, Kaptain K. Rool, is referenced in only one other game beside Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest, albeit obscurely; in Donkey Kong 64, inside the sunken ship off to a corner, there is a book entitled "Kaptain K. Rool's Log Book". Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! In Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, King K. Rool is seemingly replaced as Master of the Kremlings by KAOS, a robotic entity. Under KAOS' rule, the Kremling Krew proceeds to take over the Northern Kremisphere and imprison the Banana Bird Queen, as well as several of her children, the Banana Birds. Eventually, after a search for the missing Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong and her cousin Kiddy Kong reach Kastle KAOS. Entering Kastle KAOS, Dixie and Kiddy encounter and begin to battle KAOS. It is soon discovered that KAOS is a puppet leader controlled by King K. Rool, this time under the alias of Baron K. Roolenstein. After Dixie and Kiddy discover him, Baron K. Roolenstein battles the Kongs, using a helicopter pack on his back to fly and a remote control to send blasts of electricity. In order to hurt Baron K. Roolenstein, Dixie and Kiddy need to pull down on a particular pipe on the ceiling of Kastle KAOS. Pulling on this pipe causes a barrel to appear, which needs to be thrown at Baron K. Roolenstein's helicopter pack. It also deals more damage if he gets electrocuted by his own electric beams after being hit by multiple barrels. After Baron K. Roolenstein's defeat, the body of KAOS crashes into the ground. Once on the ground, KAOS' body releases Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, who has been kidnapped by Baron K. Roolenstein to be used as batteries for KAOS. If Dixie and Kiddy manage to collect all the cogs in Krematoa and give them to Boomer, Baron K. Roolenstein can be fought again. After Boomer's machine awakens the ancient volcano in Krematoa, a submarine, the Knautilus, rises from beneath the volcano's lava. Inside this submarine, Baron K. Roolenstein can be found and battled. In this battle, Baron K. Roolenstein simply remains in the back of his vessel for sometime. He attacks using electric beams and a fireball launching cannon. In order to hurt Baron K. Roolenstein, Dixie and Kiddy needs to throw several Steel Kegs at him through the use of a chute in the ceiling. Later in the battle, he occasionally enters the front area. After being hit multiple times, Baron K. Roolenstein loses control of his helicopter pack and is left spinning out of control in his submarine. If players manage to release the Banana Bird Queen from her imprisonment behind the Banana Bird Barrier, a brief cutscene of Baron K. Roolenstein riding away from the Northern Kremisphere in a hovercraft is shown. As Baron K. Roolenstein drives away, a giant egg, laid by the Banana Bird Queen, falls on Baron K. Roolenstein, trapping a perplexed Baron K. Roolenstein inside. Donkey Kong 64 King K. Rool returns in Donkey Kong 64, where K. Rool appears one day on a large mechanical island. King K. Rool plans to blow up Donkey Kong Island with a weapon called the Blast-O-Matic. K. Rool's Ship ends up crashing due to the incompetence of the ship's drivers. In an attempt to distract Donkey Kong while he has his ship repaired, K. Rool has several Kongs imprisoned. These are Diddy Kong, Tiny Kong, Lanky Kong and Chunky Kong. He also steals Donkey Kong's Golden Banana Hoard. K. Rool appears in several cutscenes with his unnamed pet Klaptrap, who he strokes similarly to the way the James Bond villain Blofeld strokes his cat, an obvious parody. He also breathes in a manner similar to Darth Vader in Star Wars. He is much larger in this game than all other games, as huge as Chunky Kong when he steps into his Hunky Chunky Barrel. Throughout the game, he watches the Kongs progress and chastises his own minions' failures. A scene shows K. Rool demanding that nobody leaves the Blast-O-Matic until it is repaired. Eventually, K. Rool's henchman succeed in repairing the Blast-O-Matic, just as the Kongs break into Hideout Helm, and K. Rool demands that the weapon be fired, despite the warnings that if it is not fully tested, it could explode. After the Kongs permanently shut down King K. Rool's mechanical island and the Blast-O-Matic laser weapon, K. Rool tries to escape in a large airship. The ship ends up being knocked to the ground and destroyed by a recently released K. Lumsy. Venturing inside the crashed vessel, the Kongs find a boxing arena filled with spectators and King K. Rool, as his boxer alias King Krusha K. Rool, ready to battle. King K. Rool creates multiple shockwaves by slamming the ground, he throws his gloves as a boomerang, and he uppercuts the Kongs after charging at them. Engaging K. Rool in a series of battles - which include blasting out of barrels into K. Rool, dropping spot-lights on him, causing him to slip on banana peels, shrinking down and blasting his toes, and generally pummeling him - the Kongs manage to claim victory. After Chunky Kong delivers the final blow to K. Rool, a cut scene is shown in which K. Rool gets back up after the fight. He is about to attack Chunky from behind, but is distracted by Candy Kong. He ends up being blasted over the horizon by Funky Kong. When K. Rool lands, it is in K. Lumsy Island, where he meets a very unhappy K. Lumsy who proceeds to beat King K. Rool in retaliation for locking him up. K. Rool's depiction in this game changes as it goes on. He is initially depicted as cruel and merciless, and even menacing in the opening when he has a voice. However, as time goes on, especially towards the end of the game K. Rool is depicted as far more comical. Kaptain K. Rool also makes a small cameo apparance in the game. Portraits of him can be found in some of Gloomy Galleon's sunken ships, several log cabins in Crystal Caves and in Creepy Castle's Museum. Personality K. Rool, as his name, a pun on "cruel", may imply, is brutal, ruling his minions through threats and intimidation, often punishing them severely when they fail. Even his most powerful followers seem to fear his wrath, as displayed in Donkey Kong 64, when his subtle display of anger results in Army Dillo fainting on the spot. He does not seem to respect his henchmen, the Kritters, much better either. In Mario Super Sluggers, he refers to brown Kritter as "the dirty under-belly of the Kremling Krew". K. Rool is also somewhat of a dirty fighter. He fakes defeat, often collapsing in the middle of combat and making it seem like he has been defeated, only to rise seconds later and begin fighting again. K. Rool hates the Kongs, referring to them as "filthy apes" and "monkey brains". Both Donkey Kong 64 and Super Smash Bros. Melee imply that K. Rool is somewhat insane and demented. The final battle of Donkey Kong 64 also showed him to be somewhat of showboater, constantly showing-off and making taunting gestures. He has bad chemistry with all Kongs in Mario Super Sluggers. According to Gregg Mayles (designer of Donkey Kong Country and the Banjo-Kazooie series) on Rareware.com's former "scribes" column, K. Rool's motivation for stealing the banana hoard is either that he wants Donkey Kong to starve to death so that he can occupy his treehouse or he simply likes bananas.The latter explanation is contradicted in DK: Jungle Climber though, as K. Rool states he despises bananas. Powers and abilities *In combat, King K. Rool usually uses his size and strength, attempting to tackle, crush and even leap onto opponents. Although, in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, King K. Rool's attack is a single claw swipe. Additionally, despite his size, King K. Rool can actually be quite swift and speedy in battle (far more so then Donkey Kong, as shown in Donkey Kong Country where he can leap from one end of the Gangplank Galleon to the other in one jump). *In Donkey Kong Country, King K. Rool boasts the ability to summon a barrage of large cannonballs to rain down on Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. *In Donkey Kong Country 2, K. Rool can teleport. *Aside from simple strength, King K. Rool displays very few powers until Donkey Kong 64, originally simply using gadgets and weaponry in battle. In Donkey Kong 64, though, King K. Rool displays the ability to create multiple shockwaves by slamming the ground. He can also perform a powerful uppercut after charging at the Kongs, which can knock Chunky Kong high into in the air, even when he is the same size as K. Rool. *In Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong 64, King K. Rool displays his ability to turn invisible. This is first seen in Donkey Kong Country 2, where his blunderbuss leaves a trail of smoke puffs, revealing where he is, and in Donkey Kong 64, where only his shadow can be seen on the ground when he is invisible. *In DK: Jungle Climber, King K. Rool, after being damaged in battle, can turn temporarily invincible (gaining a reddish coloration) and the ability to assume a ball shape and bounce off surfaces rapidly. After being empowered by a Crystal Banana, King K. Rool gains a multitude of different powers, such as manipulating the weather, summoning meteors, breathing a barrage of fireballs and exploding mines. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Debut Category:All Characters Category:Villans Category:Smash combants